leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The follow Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) (Assets missing) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: * Nothing to report. The following Ward skins have been added to the store for : Championship 2015 Skins.jpg|Championship 2015 ;Glossary * : Celebratory skins to mark the start of a season. Temporarily available in store. Legacy. * : Celebratory skins to mark the end of a season. Temporarily available in store. Legacy. * : Achievement skins awarded to players who've earned at least gold this season and have not been deemed ineligible due to behaviour. Unavailable in the store. They Are Coming * A new teaser has been released on Summoner's Rift in patch V5.17. It is not certain for what this teaser is made for: A New Champion, Skin(s), Event, Champion Update(s). ** This teaser is in the same vein as previous teasers for and . They Are Coming promo.png|They Are Coming League of Legends Maps ;Summoner's Rift * The Championship 2015 logo has been carved into the ground in mid lane. Champions ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * **Now scales with . ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** bonus damage changed to true from magic. ** width amplification increased to 100% from 50%. Items ; - ICEBOXED * + + ** Total cost changed to (combine cost ) * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; * Armor reduced to 30 from 35. V5.18 Forecast ;Exploration Buffs * * * * ;Probable Nerfs * * ;Investigation * / / * (too strong?) * AD (too weak?) * (too strong solo while being too weak support?) * (too reliable or just good in current meta?) Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in this cycle. ;Skins *The Victorious 2015 skin will go to a Marksman. Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; * + + = * Armor penetration removed. * 6% of the physical damage you deal to a target is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. This damage stacks cumulatively. }} References es:VPBE cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed